ME 2: Ранние концепт-арты персонажей
Кирито thumb|372px|Ранний арт на Кирито В возрасте 14 лет, находясь на втором году обучения в средней школе, он был заключён в SAO. Он прогуливал школу из-за своей сильной привязанности к играм. Редко общаясь со своей семьёй, он всецело отдавался виртуальному миру, поэтому он был одним из первых, кто вступил в Айнкрад, позже обернувшийся смертельной игрой. Однако, как ни иронично, благодаря своему погружению в VR миры он выработал быструю нервную реакцию (не помню, как у ушвуда правильно было, просьба исправить), из-за чего был удостоен “доказательством героя” – умением двумя мечами. Возможно благодаря своей интуиции, Кирито начал догадываться о роли, отведённой ему в этой смертельной игре. В течение всего времени Кирито был игроком-одиночкой, но во время рейдов на боссов уровней он подстраивался под групповой стиль битвы(опять же просьба исправить на более благозвучный вариант), возможно, сам того не осознавая. Как результат, он взваливал на свои плечи больше трудностей, но благодаря искренней поддержке Асуны и Кляйна он в итоге осуществил свой долг как героя. Асуна thumb|left|400px|Ранний арт на Асуну Среди проходчиков, Асуна была в числе самых высокоуровневых игроков, находясь на одном уровне с бета-тестерами. Однако, мало того, что Асуна не входила в число бета-тестеров, так она никогда до этого даже не притрагивалась к VR или MMORPG играм. По сути, эта девушка, которая прошла весь путь от абсолютного новичка до одного из сильнейших и узнаваемых игроков, имела наибольший скрытый потенциал в SAO. (Можете исправить – As such, it is said that this girl who climbed to the ranks of a true top player from a complete beginner really does have the strongest hidden potential in SAO.) Однако, не только её ум и дух придавали ей сил двигаться вперёд, не только быстрая реакция и холодный расчёт играли важную роль, но сильнейшим стимулом ей служило стремление защитить Кирито, стремление стоять с ним рука об руку, ибо у него была гордость за своё внушительное боевое мастерство.(Не совсем понятно, что тут имелось ввиду, так что можете исправить) Кляйн thumb|400px|Ранний арт на Кляйна Гильдия Фуринказан, под предводительством Кляйна, была одна из гильдий проходчиков, которые отличались своим спокойствием, что изрядно помогало разряжать напряжённую атмосферу на переднем крае. Он довольно беззаботен, но у него было безгранично доброе сердце. Он был заворожён Кирито, чьи боевые навыки выделяли его среди остальных, не смотря на его возраст. Кляйн всегда старался поддерживать Кирито в его нелёгкой судьбе. В Айнкраде он был главным “заводилой”, и уж точно незаменимым человеком. Эгиль thumb|left|400px|Ранний арт на Эгиля SAO нельзя было нигде купить, кроме как в Японии, поэтому большинство “заключённых” в день релиза были именно японцы. Но были и игроки из других стран, хоть их и было немного. Эгиль оказался одним из них. Но, к счастью, благодаря своему беглому японскому, его довольно внушительная внешность стала популярной. Он даже не испытывал недостатка посетителей в магазинчике, который он открыл. О нём думали, как о высококлассном игроке, возвышавшимся над остальными. Так же, вокруг него ходил слух, что всю выручку с продаж он тратил на проходчиков. Мотивы, побудившие его на это до сих пор остаются не ясными. Лизбет thumb|400px|Ранний арт на Лизбет Чтобы преодолеть страх, многие “узники” SAO, в той или иной степени, ставили перед собой цель и старались изо всех сил достичь её. В случае Лизбет – это был “Её личная лавка”. Для девочки, семья которой владеет небольшим торговым бизнесом, чтобы не потерять стимула к жизни, создание и продажа вещей должно подходить больше всего. Таким образом, благодаря своей жизнерадостной личности, она вскоре заработала множество постоянных клиентов и друзей. Как результат, осознание того, что она “Кузнец”, помогло ей избежать эскапизма и найти собственный путь прохождения этой смертельной игры. Благодаря выкованному ей мечу, 「Сокрушитель тьмы」, которым был убит финальный босс Хитклиф, имя Лиз стало широко известно после прохождения SAO. Силика thumb|left|400px|Ранний арт на Силику SAO имела возрастное ограничение 15+, но, как это обычно бывает, данное ограничение не останавливало детей. Многие дети, подобные Силике, которые были младше 12 лет при старте игры, не покидали Стартовый город. Однако, Силика стала исключением. Причина заключалась в её фамильяре, Пине, которого она, не без большой удачи, приручила, и бездонной любви, которая дарила ей их дружба. Известно, что игроки переднего края, которые узнали о Силике от Кирито, очень горевали по поводу того, что не были произведены никакие исследования по использованию фамильяров. Крадил thumb|400px|Ранний арт на Крадила Хитклиф thumb|left|400px|Ранний арт на Хитклифа Категория:Material Edition Категория:Неполные статьи